Going Green
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Everyone must do their part, whether they like it or not. Dee x Ryo, Tohma x Shuichi


Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or Gravitation, and I do not profit from the writing of this story. It's all in weird and insane fun.

* * *

Dee knew "going green" was _the_ in thing anymore. People were no longer using paper or plastic shopping bags for their shopping, but they were buying ones that could be tossed into a washer and dryer. Cars were being built with eco-friendly materials, and foods grown organically were appearing in more supermarkets. Such things were all for a good cause, he would not deny, but Dee was never one to go to extremes . . . unless it came to Ryo, which was another story for another time. He believed people could carry things too far and ruin it for those who wanted to further the greater good.

As he stood outside the supermarket, waiting for Ryo to finish with the grocery shopping, Dee lit a cigarette and stared at the sky. He and Ryo were now going to be sharing their apartment with two men from Tokyo. The men, Tohma Seguchi and Shuichi Shindou, had needed a place to stay while they were in the city, and, since times were financially tough and Dee no longer worked at the precinct, Dee and Ryo needed roommates.

Dee had not liked the decision at first, so much so he ran criminal background checks on Tohma and Shuichi to be sure he and Ryo would not be sharing their home with thieves or murderers. Flicking some ashes into the store's ashtray, Dee realized that was his _first_ mistake.

In checking the backgrounds for Tohma and Shuichi, Dee learned both men were wealthy. Not only were they wealthy, but they were also famous throughout Japan. Tohma played the synthesizer for a band called Nittle Grasper, he was a big-shot producer in Japan's pop music industry, and he was the owner and president of N.G. Productions.

Shuichi Shindou's success was not as . . . hectic as Tohma Seguchi's, according to Dee's research, but he was just as famous the Nittle Grasper musician. Younger than Tohma Seguchi by eleven years, Shuichi was the vocalist for a techno-pop band by the name of Bad Luck. Both men were gorgeous, in Dee's opinion. They were also very high profile, and they were joining the Green movement.

Learning they were trying to be more environment friendly while they were going to live with Dee and Ryo sent the dark-eyed detective into a frenzy of sorts. The apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom and side to side. Twice. Recycling bins and the reusable shopping bags were bought, and Dee was now banned from smoking inside the apartment. Tohma and Shuichi were not smokers, and Ryo insisted that Dee at least try to quit, for his and the environment's sake.

It was not an easy task in the undertaking, but Dee was trying. He continued to smoke until the cigarette was nearly spent. As he was crushing it out, Ryo walked out of the store. The reusable bags were overfilled with groceries, and Dee immediately reached over to assist his partner. He received a slightly dirty look for the lingering touch to Ryo's arms, but Dee could not help himself. He loved each and every contact he could get from the older man. Sometimes, those small contacts were the only things keeping him sane and stable.

Another thing Dee knew he would be living without was sex and sharing the same bed with Ryo. His partner was enforcing a "no sex while our new roommates are in the apartment" rule. He did not wish to offend their "delicate" Japanese sensibilities, as Ryo saw it. Dee hated that rule almost as much as he hated the no smoking in the apartment, but, as long as Tohma and Shuichi were doing their respective jobs and not killing anyone in the process, he and Ryo could have as much sex as they wanted. They would just have to clean any and all messes afterwards so their new roomies would be none the wiser.

'It's only for a year, Dee. It's only for a year. After that . . . look out, Ryo, because there won't be anything holding me back.'

* * *

"I think we should ask them if they won't mind us sharing a room."

Tohma rubbed his eyes at his partner's statement. His eyes already ached and watered and itched from not enough sleep then climbing aboard the private plane to head for New York. He wanted to at least attempt some form of rest before they landed, not talk about his and Shuichi's new roommates.

It was not an argument they were having, telling Dee Laytner and Randy McLean about their relationship. In all honesty, the conversation never had a chance to begin between them. From the paperwork for visas and work permits to packing their belongings and working like crazy, the opportunity to sit down and talk about the changes in their lives never presented itself. Tohma knew, however, Shuichi was worried about having to hide their relationship from Dee and Randy. They were still keeping their relationship to themselves and their family and friends, and Tohma sensed his lover was growing restless about the secrecy.

At least, they were not able to talk about the changes until now, and Tohma simply was in no mental shape for any potential arguments. He felt exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to shut the world out for a few hours. The tips of Shuichi's fingers touched upon his cheek, as if he realized Tohma's mental condition.

"You're still tired," he murmured. Tohma turned his head towards Shuichi. Worry and empathy shone in the younger man's eyes. "You should get some sleep."

"And you are worrying too much again," Tohma replied. He offered his young lover a faint smile. "I do not intend to keep my hands off of you while we live in New York. If Laytner-san and McLean-san are offended by our relationship, we will simply find somewhere else to stay until our business there is completed."

"But we won't know much about them until we get there, right?" Shuichi curled against him. Tohma wrapped an arm around the younger man, and closed his eyes. "I hope they won't mind. They seem like they're really nice people."

"I'm sure they are," Tohma said. His voice, to his hearing, sounded more like a mumble as sleep started to claim him.

"Go to sleep, Tohma," he heard Shuichi say. He wanted to say something more, but the words never passed his lips. He was unable to resist the lulling call of sleep. Shuichi's proximity also helped. He could relax around the younger man in ways he never dreamt.

The time for meetings came upon him sooner than Tohma would have liked. When Shuichi awoke him, he felt as if he had just shut his eyes but a glance out the window told him he had slept for the duration of their flight. The Statue of Liberty appeared in his window, and Tohma stretched to relieve the ache and stiffness in his neck and shoulders. Shuichi had his face pressed against the glass for half a second or so before he bounced over to him. The younger man's grin stretched from ear to ear almost, and he immediately hugged Tohma the moment they were close enough for contact.

When they landed, their purposes would begin. Bad Luck was moving to New York and joining the Green Movement in America. Concerts were planned throughout the year to help raise awareness and understanding. N.G. even commissioned a local company that specialized in canvas shopping bags to prepare items special for each event.

As Tohma returned Shuichi's embrace, a soft smile touched his features. What lay ahead for them, he knew, promised to be a challenge of a lifetime. He would not have it any other way.


End file.
